


The Right Kind of Present

by Meimi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone deserves to get presents on their special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minorthirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorthirds/gifts).



"One more graviton core to add to the pile," Alyssa muttered absently as she marked things off on her terminal then turned around to give Serah and Noel a brilliant smile. "You guys are really working hard. At this rate, you'll have gotten us everything in no time at all."

"Well, time _is_ the name of our game," Serah said very seriously, then giggled at her own joke and nudged her partner.

Noel answered her nudge with a good natured grin before turning his attention back to Alyssa. "Anything else you need right now? Otherwise we can probably just head on out for the next one. This one wasn't anywhere near as hard to get as the last one."

"I noticed," Alyssa said with a smirk, waving a knowing finger at the both of them. "You're both in one piece. Last time you two came through here you were massive bleeding bruises. I thought Hope was going to have a heart attack with trying to get your stubborn butts off to the hospital." Serah and Noel shared recalcitrant looks. They hadn't been _that_ bad off. Right? Hope had just been overreacting. "But, yeah, there is something," Alyssa added hesitantly, "It's about Hope actually. Think you guys can hang around for tonight? It's his birthday."

"What?" Serah squawked in surprise, casting a glance back at their diligently working friend. Hope had been more than happy to see them again, but he'd also been very obviously very busy with something or other, so they'd just gravitated over to Alyssa. "He didn't say anything."

"He never says anything," Alyssa huffed in annoyance. "It's like he doesn't think he deserves to celebrate it or something. He's really dumb about this, okay?"

"Sounds like a problem," Noel murmured thoughtfully as he reached up and tapped at his chin, also giving their friend a backwards glance. "So what would you like us to do about it? I'm assuming you have something planned if you're asking us to stay." 

"You catch on quick!" Alyssa enthused, then explained further at their expectant expressions. "I'm throwing a party tonight. Well, not exactly a party party, just a small thing. He gets really awkward if I invite a lot of people. But anyway, I'm sure he'd be really happy if you two showed up." Alyssa beamed encouragingly at them, then muttered under her breath, "Even if he won't admit to it."

"That sounds great!" Serah shared a nod of agreement with Noel. They could both use a little down time, and going to Hope's birthday party would be awesome.

"Great!" Alyssa reached behind her for a tablet. "I know you've not been up to his place yet. He never has visitors!" Alyssa grumbled irritably as she quickly programmed in a map and instructions. "There's a security system in place on his floor too. The Academia people are a little silly sometimes about his safety." Grinning to herself in apparent triumph, Alyssa handed the tablet over to Serah. "This will get you in just fine. And remember, no presents," she added at the end.

"No presents?" Serah parroted curiously, this time sharing a confused look with Mog. She wasn't sure Noel would quite understand the significance of this particular weirdness. What was wrong with presents? That was part of having a birthday party, wasn't it?

"He just goes and hides when people give him presents," Alysaa moaned overdramatically in a very beleaguered tone. "He can be really dumb about some stuff, okay?"

Serah twisted her lips into a tiny, unhappy frown and shrugged. That didn't really sound right, but at the same time there were a lot of things they didn't know about Hope (like his birthday) so maybe he really was like that. Maybe.

"We'll be there," Noel said confidently, giving Serah a gentle nudge at her silent contemplation. Serah smiled up at him reassuringly. She was probably just picking at things that were ultimately unimportant. Hope was a public figure in this era, so he probably just appreciated his privacy more. Or something. Right? No presents though. That was going to be tough. What else was there?

\---

The party was indeed an understated affair, several people they recognized from working directly with Hope and Alyssa were in attendance and a couple of people they knew nothing about. Hope had definitely been surprised at their appearance on his veritable doorstep, but seemed almost pleased that they'd dropped by. Or at least that's what Noel had gotten from the greeting they'd received. Serah had been a little on edge ever since they'd parted company with Alyssa earlier in the day. It was almost as if she were upset somehow at Hope not really wanting presents. Her reaction was a little odd, but Noel just chocked it up to differing viewpoints. Noel could kind of appreciate the sentiment though, or at least he thought so. It took a lot longer to get to know someone than they'd ever had the chance for with all their time hopping; but Hope definitely seemed the type to appreciate the gesture more than the thing itself. Things were just things. The people behind them were what was more important. That was certainly something he knew all too well.

Noel gave Serah a pat on the shoulder, letting her know he was off for a bit, then got up from the couch. She looked up at him questioningly and he jerked his head towards the balcony. Hope had begged off from the party a little while ago, saying he needed some fresh air. Serah smiled and nodded her understanding before turning back to her discussion with Alyssa. Noel could never quite keep up with those two when they got on about something, and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to. Sometimes girls just needed to have some girl talk. He knew better than to bumble in and risk making a fool out of himself.

The outside was cool and more than refreshing. Nights in Academia were something else. Everything was so bright and colorful. Though Noel guessed there was a downside to it as well, couldn't see the stars very well from here. Not like back home, where the night sky was a blanket overflowing with the glimmering light of distant stars. He missed it. But the unexpected reminiscence wasn't the reason he was out here to begin with. "So how's that air working out for you?" Noel asked easily as he walked across the balcony.

Hope jerked slightly in shock. Noel hadn't been _that_ quiet, had he? Or maybe Hope had just been too lost in thought to hear him? He'd been leaning up against the outer wall, staring down at the city below with a heavy gaze. Was he unhappy about something? "Oh. Noel," Hope breathed out after several moments spent staring back at him in surprise. "Sorry about that. And yes, actually. I am feeling a little better."

"You seem a little tense," Noel offered carefully as he leaned against the wall beside Hope.

Hope chuckled sardonically and smiled. "I'm not exactly a people person."

Noel raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? You don't seem that way at all."

"Necessity is the mother of all invention," Hope intoned vaguely, then explained more in detail at Noel's confused look. "I have to deal with people to get things done. It's not because I want to, it's because I have to."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that," Noel nodded slowly as a half formed understanding creeped through his mind. Hope did everything for them. All of them. He kept the future going while they ran around fixing all of the paradoxes that kept ruining it. Without him here, things would likely be really different. It was probably pretty difficult though, keeping it all together if he felt uncomfortable around people. But then again, he didn't really seem uncomfortable around them. "You seem pretty okay around us though. Friends make it easier, I guess?"

Hope ducked his head down. Had that been the beginnings of a blush Noel had spied there? Hmm. "You could say that."

Noel couldn't help the grin stretching its way across his face. Bashfulness was hard to resist. Now how could he-

"Hope!" Serah exploded out onto the balcony, Mog fluttering behind her, instantly bringing Noel's half formed ideas to a screeching halt. They both whirled around in surprise and then stared in abject shock as she launched herself at Hope, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you don't like presents, but I just couldn't let it go. So here we are," Serah smiled sweetly as she leaned up and gently pecked his cheek, "A birthday kiss from me to you. And Mog," she added with a giggle as the moogle plopped down ontop of Hope's head. "We love you, you know." She gave Noel a conspiratorial wink as she snuggled their now brightly blushing friend.

Noel snorted at the very obvious come on, but followed suit. It wasn't exactly what he'd just been thinking about, but it would do. Noel wrapped his arms around Hope and Serah, pulling them against him in a tight embrace. Mog was a little in the way, but it was all right. There was enough room to work with. Noel pressed his lips against Hope's temple, smirking at the heat he felt there. That blush was pretty cute. "Happy Birthday, Hope."

"Have a Kupo Birthday, Hope! Kupo!" They all couldn't help but laugh at Mog's cheerful addition. Kupo Birthday, indeed.


End file.
